el misterio de Zack Fair
by carolinaff
Summary: COMPLETADO. Angeal,al volver de su larga mision,que duró una semana entera,se lleva una sorpresa cuando el director Lazzard le informa sobre la situacion de Zack. Si no te gusta el boyxboy o la pareja zackxangeal,no leas,estas avisado.Risas aseguradas,XD
1. Zack y su comportamiento repentino

Hola,espero que les guste este fic, nose mucho sobre el edificio Shinra o la ciudad de midgar, pero are lo que pueda ¿okay?.este fic es un zack x angeal,si no te gusta el chicoxchico o la pareja zackxangeal no tienes por que leerlo(si no te gusta este tipo de fics, no leas este fic y no gastes comentarios y tu tiempo en insultar).

Este es mi primer fic de este tipo(ya saben,chicoxchico),asi que compréndanlo ^^U.

Este fic esta calificado como "T", asi que abra leves escenas románticas y/o lemon leve y eso.

Si alguien me pide que haga lemon fuertes(clasificado por "M" en la mayoría de los fics por esa razon), que busque en otra parte,porque no voy a hacerlo, que para algo esta esa clasificación "M" para los fics de ese tipo XD.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy 7.

dejando las cosas claras,¡empezemos con el fic! XD

* * *

><p>-Zack y su comportamiento repentino-<p>

Cuando Angeal vuelve de una mision después de estar 1 semana sin ver a su alumno zack ,se entera por Lazzard de que Zack pidio que fuera quitado de la tutela de Angeal y se dio un descanso de un mes ya que el chico tenia la moral por los suelos.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?,es imposible, Zack no puede haber pedido que le quitaran mi tutela"

"pues asi es Angeal, me lo pidio personalmente y me pidió un mes de descanso,yo se lo di inmediatamente por una sola razon."

"¿cual?"

"desde hace unos meses ha estado muy raro¿recuerdas?,al volver de las misiones no solia estar tan alegre"

"llegaba cansado"

"zack nunca se cansa de hacer misiones" corrigió Lazzard "sino fuera por ti el estaria sin un dia de descanso"

"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"

"bueno…"

::Flashback::

"_zack,¿tu sabes lo que me estas diciendo, en serio quieres que quite la tutela de Angeal?"_

"_estoy completamente seguro"_

"_¿no estas satisfecho con sus entrenamientos?"_

"_no,los entrenamientos son geniales Lazzard…."_

"_¿entonces que ocurre?"_

"_¡no tengo que dar explicaciones!"_

"_zack…"_

"_lo siento,enserio señor,porfavor…nesecito hacer esto..y..tambien nesecito descansa un poco de todos"_

"_esta bien,te quitare la tutela de Angeal y te dare descanso"_

"_con un mes me bastara"_

"_esto no estara pasando por esa chica,aerith¿,verdad?"_

"_no, ella y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas ,no te preocupes, no es nada relacionado con ella"se dirigio hacia la puerta._

"_sabes que a Angeal no le va a gustar-"_

"_¡me importa una mierda lo que piense Angeal!" y se fue dando un portazo en la puerta tras de si._

::fin flashback::

"…"

"no me ha dejado su dirección,lo siento Angeal"

"no importa, le buscare"

Y con esto salio de camino a la iglesia de la niña de las flores,esperando respuestas.

* * *

><p>"¿nesecita algo señor?"<p>

"¿eres aerith?"

"si,soy yo,uhm.."

"soy Angeal Hewely"

"oh,Zack me habló de ti, se porque estas aquí, zack esta bien."

"entonces¿usted sabe porque-?"

"no, realmente no,pero ha estado muy triste desde hace unos meses,parece como si su corazon se estuviera rompiendo..le quise ayudar,pero me dijo que no era necesario"

"¿ustedes no estaban juntos?"

"no, claro que no, somos solamente amigos."

"…¿sabes donde esta?"

"no,la verdad no.."

"aerith" llamo una voz.

Alguien entro por la puerta de la iglesia.

"Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma"cantó aerith.

"eh?"zack fruncio el ceño,luego observo a Angeal.

Sus ojos se volvieron amplios, su cuerpo se tensó al instante de ver Aangeal y salio corriendo al instante.

"¡Zack!"Angeal salio de la iglesia y fue a perseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuantos capitulos are de esto, no se cuantos are, pero si quiero alargarlo les dare un maximo de 10 posiblemente,aun no lo se jaja.<p> 


	2. Persecución sin fin

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Este capitulo se basara en la larga persecución que se inicio en el final del anterior capitulo. Si, has leído bien "larga" persecución XD...pero solo un poquito.

* * *

><p>-Persecución sin fin-<p>

"¡Zack,espera!" dijo Angeal corriendo tras de Zack, quien habia saltado a la montura de un chocobo dorado y se iba alejando en el. (¿chocobos en midgar? Pues si)

"maldita sea" murmuro para si mismo Angeal.

Gracias a Dios Angeal no portaba su espada Búster, el ya se había percatado de que si le encontraba tendria que correr tras el, y tener una espada grande a la espalda para correr lo maximo posible no era buena idea,y aunque Angeal se habia acostumbrado desde siempre al peso de su espada,la dejo en su oficina,y trajo con el una espada de SOLDADO normal,de los que usan normalmente los de segunda y tercera clase.

Y gracias a todo eso,pudo correr sin problemas tras Zack y su chocobo.

* * *

><p>"¡Zack,para!"gritó Angeal en un ahogo, ya habian pasado 2 horas persiguiendo a Zack por todo Midgar, no estaba muy cansado fiscamente,pero se empezaba a cansar de tener que correr tras su cachorro(asi le llama a zack,como he visto en muchos fics y he visto las escenas de Banora en el juego Crisis Core).<p>

Estaba centrado en no perder de vista a Zack,pero un cambio en el paisaje le hizo levantar la mirada hacia los lados.

Estaban a las afueras de de Midgar, y seguia corriendo.

En esto Zack se ralentizo,su chocobo estaba cansado,asi que saltó de el y se dispuso a correr por sus propios pies.

Habria conseguido alejarse de Angeal si no hubiera sido por una maldita roca en el camino que le izo tropezar,caer, torcerse el tobillo, y darse un buen mamporro contra el suelo,pero no sin antes rodar por una pequeña colina,haciendose heridas y magulladuras en el cuerpo.

"¡Zack!"Angeal siguió corriendo y cayó a los pies de Zack"¿Zack,estas bien?"

"nggh,estupida roca y estupida colina…"el se quejó.

"tu tobillo"

"Augh"se cogio la pierna con la que se habia torcido el tobillo, y gimió adolorido.

"Dejame verlo"

Antes de que Angeal le pusiera una mano encima,Zack, con su pierna buena le dio una patada en el estomago, Angeal pego un grito ahogando, agarrandose el estomago. Zack se arrastró lo mas lejos que pudo de el(que no fue mucho, apenas un metro).

"Zack"recupero la compostura, y se dirigio algo enojado a Zack, lo cogio del brazo y se lo apretó.

"dejate de comportarte como un prófugo"dijo Angeal seriamente.

"Sueltame,eso duele"dijo en cerrando un ojo quejandose del dolor que le causaba Angeal en el brazo.

"quiero explicaciones, no, te ordeno que me expliques porque-"

"No puedo"dijo el alejando su cara hacia otro lado,quejandose del dolor del brazo.

"¡¿como que no puedes?¡Quiero saber que razones personales has tenido para hacer que yo ya no sea tu mentor!"

"¿¡porque te importa!"

"¡me importa Zack, me importa que por culpa de una insensatez dejes de lado todo lo demas,no solo soy tu mentor,soy tu amigo maldita sea!"decia esto agitando y apretando el brazo de Zack aun mas fuerte,dejandole una marca en el mismo.

"A-Angeal…mi..mi brazo"Dijo el casi susurrando, no sentia su brazo,se sentia tan maerado ahora mismo,cansado de la persecución iniciada hace unas horas,y el dolor del tobillo,y el resto del cuerpo,ademas del fuerte dolor de su brazo que Angeal inconscientemente le dañaba, le hizo ver que el mundo daba vueltas.

"An….geal…" murmuro el otra vez, el no le izo caso, el dejo de gritar.

"¿zack?"

"m..mi..brazo…"

"oh.."le suelta el brazo, Zack pudo quedarse en pie.

"volvamos a Midgar"

"…"

"Zack, lo siento"

"¿que?"

"¿Por qué hicistes todo eso,porque pediste que-?"

"no puedo decirtelo,no puedo.."

"…como quieras…pero alguna vez tendras que decirmelo, cuando salgas de tu mes de descanso recuperare la tutela,¿esta claro?"

"…."

"Bien, ahora volvamos"

"No puedo caminar bien,y me duele todo Angeal"

"…" cogio a Zack y lo cogio en brazos en plan nupcial.

"¡E-EY!"

"Tranquilizate,te llevare a que te curen las heridas y te llevare a…eh.."

"estoy quedandome en una posada, tenia pensado irme a Costa del Sol"

"Entonces yo me cogere vacaciones tambien"

"¿Qué!"

"¿no esperaras que con el tobillo mal te deje solo verdad?,podiras caerte otra vez,ademas, creo que Genesis y Sephiroth tambien se cogian vacaiones,asi que no estaras solo, y creo que tambien vendra tu amigo Cloud"

"okay"

Y se fueron alejando del paisaje hasta fundirse con la ciudad de Midgar.

* * *

><p>el proximo capitulo sera en Costa del Sol, donde Zack tendra que lidiar con el hecho de tener a 3 soldados de primera clase como niñeras y vigilandole,aparte de tener a su amigo Cloud para contarle sus problemas.<p> 


	3. el problema

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>-el problema-<p>

Lugar: Costa del Sol.

"Vamos sefiroth, sal ya o me voy sin ti"dijo Angeal.

"ya esta,ya esta"sefiroth sale del baño en pantalón corto de baño de color negro.

"tio,para ponerte un bañador hace falta 20 minutos?"dijo Genesis algo enojado.

"cállate génesis o te atravieso tu librito con mi espada ¬¬"

"¡no,LOVELESS no!"sale corriendo con dicho libro por la puerta"

"¿no vienes strife?"pregunto Sefiroth.

"Eh,yo,esto…me quedare un rato con Zack y eso…"

"de acuerdo, te esperamos en la playa, y tu Zack no te muevas de ahí, tienes que descansar" y diciendo esto, Angeal salió por la puerta con Sefiroth.

Pero 5 minutos después...

"ahg,se me olvido la toalla, ahora vengo" sefiroth fue corriendo al piso del hotel para coger la toalla,pero se detuvo en la puerta al oir a Zack y a Cloud hablar,y se dispuso a espiarlos.(cotilla xD)

"Bueno Cloud,¿Cuándo le vas a decir a seph que te gusta?" dijo el sentado en el sofá.

"¡shhhh!"le tapa la boca."cállate,que puede oírnos!"

Sonrisa malévola por parte de sefiroth,que estaba escuchando.

"uh, no le has dicho,¡si no le dices tu lo are yo,jah!"

"¡Nooouu,ya le dire yo!"

"¿el año que viene o cuando?"pregunto en broma.

"¡zack,sabes que soy timido!,y me da miedo que me quiera matar si no me corresponde" dijo el en voz baja.

"excusas,excusas…"

"¿y tu que,no estabas depre por-?'" Zack le lanza un cojín.

"¡cállate!"

"Okay, okay,no dije nada"

"Chico, en serio, cuando veas a sefiroth se lo tienes que decir!"

"¡no es tan fácil!, es que-"

"si, si,que te encanta todo de el pero le tienes miedo,bla,bla,bla."

Sin que ninguno de los 2 se enterase, sefiroth entró a hurtadillas por la puerta, escondiéndose detras del sofá.

"vamos,no da tanto miedo Cloud"

" ah claro, no da miedo con una espada de 2 metros y pico como arma y con sus ojos enigmáticos y todo eso… "dijo Cloud como si fuera obvio.

"aww,vamos, ¡que se que el otro dia cuando fuiste de misión con Seph estuviste acariciando su pelo mientras el dormía a espaldas tuyas!"

"_¿que?, yo ni me entere de eso"_se decía sefiroth a si mismo interiormente.

"¿Cómo sabes eso!"

"Porque te vi, fui al baño y te vi, que lindo panorama por cierto, ja,ja,ja…"

"Metiche…"

"¡y a mucha honra!,oye,deberías ir a la playa, deben de estar esperándote"

"Si,mejor vámonos,¿ no crees Cloud?"dijo sefiroth detrás del sofá.

"…oh,ah…Cloud, corre por tu vida…"

"ahh.."Cloud se va detrás del muro de la cocina con escoba en mano.

"Cloud,relájate,no voy a-¡agh!"Sefiroth esquiva una cuchara que casi le da en la cabeza.

"¡t-tengo una escoba y la usare!" le temblaban las piernas.

"¡Cloud baja esta escoba, estas ridiculo!"dijó Zack partiéndose de la risa en el sofá.

"Cloud, dame esa escoba…relájate"

"¡nouu!"le lanza una bandeja de plastico y sefiroth lo coge antes de que le de en la cara.

"no voy a-"

"¡es una trampa!"

"Cloud,¿tienes sephfobia?"

"eso no existe"dijo Sephiroth.

"si existe!,ja,ja,Cloud lo esta demostrando ahora mismo"

"¡Strife! ¡dame esa escoba ahora mismo!"corre tras el.

"¡AHHH!" Cloud tiraba cosas a todos los lados, Zack se levanto a la pata coja para no ser golpeado con nada,y asi mismo fue hacia la puerta para salir de allí,la cual ya estaba abierta.

Pero,como todos sabemos, si vas caminando a la pata coja acabas cayéndote o no.

Y en el caso de Zack…

"WHAA!"se tropieza y Zack se estampa de morros contra el suelo.

O eso es lo que pasaría sino fuera porque alguien le cogió por debajo de los hombros antes de caerse.

"¿Pero que demonios pasa aqui?" Dijo su salvador.

"¡Angeal,mi salvador,mi angel,salvame de esos 2 locos!" lo abraza fuertemente casi llorando.

"¿Qué..?" observa la escena.

"¡Cloud,ven aqui!"

"¡ME QUIERE MATAR,AHHH!"Corriendo por toda la estancia con Sefiroth detrás persiguiéndole.

Tiempo mas tarde todo se calmó un poco,Sefiroth se llevó a Cloud para tener una "estimulante" charla (XD).

Genesis se fue a la playa a leer su libro tranquilamente sin que se le moleste.

y…Zack encerrado en la habitación del hotel en la cama.

Angeal,quien estaba sentado en el sofá mirando al techo, meditaba.

"…"

Silencio incomodo.

"Angeal"

"¿si?"

"un gil por tus pensamientos"

"…nah"

"estoy aburrido,¿no puedo salir un rato?"

Angeal se levanta del sofá y mira detrás de el,donde estaba Zack tendido sobre la cama.

"no"

"oh,vamos,estas tan aburrido como yo…"

"Tu tobillo aun no esta bien, y creo que ir a la pata coja no es una solución valida"

"mi tobillo esta bien, mira" se levanta de la cama, pero al mínimo de apoyar el pie malo en el suelo…

"¡GHAA!"se sienta otra vez en la cama adolorido.

"te lo dije"

"Duele,duele,augh.."

"te lo mereces por imprudente"

" vete al infierno"

"Zack"advirtió el.

"que si,que si,"le dio la espalda volviéndose en al cama otravez.

"Zack,¿Qué te hice para que dejaras-?"

"me pones nervioso" dijo Zack.

"¿que?"

"lo que oíste"

"¿Cómo que te pongo nervioso?"

Zack se queda sentado en la cama mirando a Angeal.

"Siempre esta de un lado al otro,de aquí para alla,ugh,en serio, ¡me pone nervioso!"

"tu eres mas hiperactivo que yo-"

"¡no es eso,¿¡es que no puedes dejar de caminar de esa manera!"

"..¿asi como?"

"gha!,da igual" se revuelve los pelos.

" Zack"el se levantó del sofá y fue caminado hacia la cama un poco enojado.

"…¡deja de caminar asi!"

"¡no es mi culpa caminar asi,dime la verdad,ahora!"gritó Angeal.

"hola,veo que la conversación es interesante"Génesis entró con su libro en la mano y la toalla en el hombro.

"cállate cotilla!"dijo Zack.

"Zack,deberías decirle a Angeal la verdad de una buena vez,no se deben ocultar los sentimientos de esa manera,y mucho menos negarlos" dijo el sonriendo "inocentemente".

"¿de que hablas Genesis?"preguntó Angeal.

"ohw,es facil"

"¡callate Genesis!"le lanza un cojín, pero Génesis lo esquiva.

"a Zachary le gusta-" Zack había saltando a la pata coja en cuestión de segundos y tapado la boca a Genesis.

"¡no tienes derecho a decirlo!"

"Zack,deja de hacer el tonto y deja hablar a Genesis"

"si le dejo entonces me odiaras y el me humillara"

"no te voy a odiar Zack…"

"promételo!"

"lo prometo,ahora,deja hablar a Genesis"

"bien,lo contare con un ejemplo,ejem…"se aclara la garganta "Erase una vez,en un reino llamado Midgar. En el, el príncipe Angeal-"

"¿Qué!"angeal espetó.

Génesis siguió de todas formas.

"en el reino,el príncipe Angeal encontró a un joven guerrero que tenia un gran futuro,pero que tenia problemas para tener un maestro que le enseñara a combatir como debia ser,este guerrero se llamaba Zack."se detuvo para ver si alguno de los tenia alguna objeción.

"continua"dijo Zack.

"asi,al ver a la joven promesa, el príncipe Angeal decidió enseñarle lo que sabia a nuestro joven guerrero. Al principio no iba muy bien,pero pasado el tiempo, Zack fue mejorando gracias a Angeal,y entre ellos hubo una amistad sana y prospera, aparte de la de maestro y alumno. Paso un año o dos, nuestro joven amigo aspiraba llegar a lo mas alto del ejercito real, todo le iba bien,hasta que empezó a comportarse repentinamente extrañ el príncipe se fue durante un tiempo y volvió,se entero de que el joven Zack decidió dejar de ser su alumno sin avisar y sin decir razones,comportándose muy agresivo y solitario, evitaba ver al príncipe y le ignoraba, no dio explicaciones. Sin embargo el guerrero tubo una sola razón para abandonar a su amigo de aquella forma…"

"…"Angeal escuchaba a Genesis, Zack se habia ido en la mitad de la historia a esconderse.

"…Zack se fue"

"¿eh?...ahg, maldita sea Zack…"

"bueno,no puedo terminar la historia sin el protagonista,pero tengo una idea mejor,creo que es mejor que lo oigas de Zack"

"¿y como demonios hago eso si no me lo dira nunca?"

"no tiene porque enterarse de que lo sabes,je"

* * *

><p>Al atardecer...<p>

"owww,miren a ese par de tortolitos"comentó Genesis al ver a Sefiroth cargando a Cloud como si fuera un saco de patatas.

"¡BAJAMEE!"

"no te preocupes,te bajare en la cama"y con eso Sefiroth se llevo a Cloud a su cuarto(Pobrecito xD)

"Zack,nosotros nos vamos a comprar comida para ver la película,¿tu te quedas? " preguntó Angeal.

"¡Seh,no tengo otra,pero no tarden mucho!"

"descuida,pero para asegurarnos de que te quedas aquí te cerramos con llave" dijo Genesis

Génesis y Angeal dejaron solo a Zack,o eso se creía el.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Zack\**

Por fin solo, ahora puedo estar tranquilo….

"Aburridooo"

Jope…estoy muy aburrido,me pregunto si a Cloud le ira bien con Sefirot…jeje…

Me levanto de la cama y cojo las muletas para no tener que andar a la pata coja, que la verdad no me di cuenta hasta ahora que las tenia al lado de la cama,jajaja. Bueno,me siento en el sofá y pongo las muletas detrás del sofá.

Durante un rato me quedo pensando.

Y claro,de tanto pensar…me da por hablar en voz alta sobre lo pasado hasta hoy.

"creo que me he pasado un poco…quizás no debi dejar lo de la tutela de Angeal..pero...no puedo estar con mi maestro si no le trato como tal…"

Cojo una de las muletas de detras del sofá y lo uso como un micrófono mientras estoy sentado en el sofá.

"Señotas y señores, les voy a contar cosas sobre mis amigos"

Coloco unos cojines delante del sofá tirándolos al suelo.

"bien,tengo a mi amigo Cloud, tiene el pelo chocobo y le gusta sefiroth,luego esta Kunsel, ¡ohw,Kunsel lo sabe todo!, luego Genesis, ¡es un tipo temperamental y se pone a citar LOVELESS hasta en el baño!...y luego esta Angeal, mi…"

Me detengo por un momento,mirando hacia los lados,a ver si había alguien.

"el es mi mentor,o eso intente que no fuera,no tengo nada en contra de el,es un buen mentor y buen compañero y amigo…¡pero tiene que verle cuando camina por los pasillos,Gha!¿quien camina de esa forma tan….?,ughh,dios,¡no puedo concentrarme cuando camina asi,es demasiado….p….provocativo, eso!"

(vayamos con cloud y sefiroth mientras….)

"¿y porque Zack esta asi con Angeal?"pregunto Sefiroth, estando sentado encima de la cama(si,vestidos xD),dejándose hacer una trenza en el pelo por Cloud, matando el aburrimiento de esperar a que Genesis y Angeal volvieran de hacer la compra para ver la película.

" no puedo contártelo"Cloud seguía su tarea distrayéndose con el pelo del general

"no se lo diré a nadie"

"no puedo decirte mucho,ha estado sufriendo bastante por Angeal.."

"¿Qué esta enamorado de su mentor,es eso?...jah…"se burlo Sefiroth.

"no te burles,que aquí algunos aquí presentes tambien sufrieron por ustedes"le da la espalda.

"no te enojes ahora Cloud…."se giró hacia el.

"oigo el viento"

"Cloud…."

"el teléfono no esta operativo,llame mas tarde"

"no te dejo tocar mi pelo como me sigas ignorando"

"augh…"se gira hacia el"no vale"

"se siente"

Tocan a la puerta y entra Genesis.

"hola tortolitos, ya llegue de la compra, dentro de un rato veremos la película,¿Qué haces con una trenza en el pelo Seph?"génesis dejó las bolsas de comida encima de la mesa.

"nada"se suelta el pelo desasiendo lo que hizo Cloud.

"¿y Angeal?"preguntó Cloud.

"Fue a buscar a Zack"

(ahora volvamos con Zack)

"¿Zack?"preguntó Angeal.

"GHAA!" se calló del sofá al suelo del susto."¡angeal!"

"¿Qué hacias hablando solo con los cojines y usando la muleta de microfonó?"

"ehhh…me aburría…"

"ah,bueno levanta,vamos a la habitación de Sefiroth para ver al pelicula"

"¿Cuál película es?"

"una de miedo, a Genensis le encantó"

"entonces tiene que ser una película muy aburrida…en fin"se levanta ayudado por Angeal y con las muletas se van a la habitación de Sefiroth, pensando que la película de miedo que escogió Genesis seria aburrido.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capituló Zack pasara mucho miedo, con eso digo todo xD<p> 


	4. ¿Miedo a los vampiros?,Nah…

Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Gracias a makenshikumo por dejar el primer comentario del fic ^^

* * *

><p>-¿Miedo a los vampiros?,Nah…-<p>

Las luces apagadas en la habitación de Sephiroth, solo estaba el resplandor de la televisión y 5 hombres en un sofá viendo una película de terror.

La película iba sobre una invasión mundial de vampiros inmunes al sol. Una película barata...y mala(XD).

Cloud estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Sephiroth escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la manta para no ver las escenas de sangre y asustarse. Sephiroth estaba calmado.

Genesis en cambio estaba entusiasmado y no tenia nada de miedo, estaba sentado en el suelo en el lado izquierdo del sofá, junto a Cloud y Sephiroth, comiendo palomitas.

Zack estaba justo en el otro extremo del sofá intentando ver la película,pero estaba temblando de miedo mas que otra cosa. Estaba tan aterrorizado que incluso pensaba que había vampiros en la habitación.

"Zack,¿estas bien?"dijo Angeal,que estaba justo al lado suyo.

"Eh,si,estoy bien…"

"¿tienes miedo?"

"no,claro que no"

"¿entonces porqué me agarras tan fuerte de la mano?"

"ahhh.." Zack le soltó la mano rápidamente.

"no pasa nada, yo te protegeré de los vampiros Zack"dijo el en tono de broma, y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, acariciándole el hombro.

De alguna forma Zack se sintió un poco mas tranquilo.

Pero solo un poco.

"**GRAAAAAAAHHHHWWW"**

La cara de un vampiro con la cara desfigurada apareció de repente en la pantalla.

"¡Ghaaaa!" Zack se asusto tanto que abrazó a Angeal sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Uh,no fue para tanto"dijo Genesis.

Cloud también había gritado y había hecho lo mismo que Zack, pero con Sephiroth.

"Cloud,que no es de verdad…"dijo Sephiroth tranquilamente.

"eh…si..lo se…solo me asuste"

"sois unos flojos" dijo Genesis viendo la película.

"Zack…creo que ya puedes soltarme" dijo Angeal.

"¿eh?"el levantó la vista hacia el, y se le quedo mirando.

"..Zack…¿Qué te pasa?"

"N-nada..uhm.."

"ey tortolitos, atiendan a la pelicula o váyanse a una cama"dijo Genesis para fastidiar.

"voy al baño" Zack se fue enojado a la pata coja al baño.

"Genesis,te has pasado" Angeal espetó enojado.

"no te enojes Angeal, yo no tengo la culpa de que Zack este enamorado…jeje…"

"no se de que me hablas Genesis"

"ohw,yo creo que si…"

"voy a ver si Zack esta bien" Angeal se levanta y va hacia el baño."Zack"

"te juro que le cojo y le meto su libro por los oidos…"Zack estaba enojado.

"no le hagas caso,ademas,¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?"

"nada,son enfados tontos mios,ya se me pasara" dijo Zack.

"Esta bien,pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa sabes que me tienes aquí para ayudarte"

"_Angeal. quiero contártelo..pero..tu me odiarías…"_dijo Zack en sus pensamientos apenado.

"entonces, ¿volvemos a ver la película?"

"no,no tengo ganas, creo que me ire a dormir a mi habitación del hotel" Zack se disponía a irse saltando a la pata coja a buscar sus muletas e irse .

"Zack., no me mientas" espetó Angeal con seriedad cerrando la puerta del baño, impidiendo que Zack saliera.

"agh…¿Qué pasa ahora, que hice?" Zack se cruzó de brazos mirándole.

" tu nunca me has mentido, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora, que ha cambiado?"

"no ha cambiado nada Angeal…simplemente…estoy pasando por un mal momento"

"¿de que se trata?"

"no puedo decirtelo"

"¿no confias en mi?"

"no,no,yo confio en ti plenamente…es solo que….yo…."

"Zack, puedes decirmelo, soy tu mentor y soy tu amigo tambien" le puso la mano en el hombro.

"uhm..resulta que…ahm…a mi me gusta alguien…" Zack apenas podia sacar las palabras.

"oh…." Angeal no pensó que Zack estaría mal por algo asi."¿no te corresponde?"

"no es eso, es que…es..digamos..una gran persona y es alguien importante para mi,pero-….no le he dicho nada sobre…uhm" a Zack le costaba hablar sobre esto precisamente con Angeal.

"no le has dicho lo que sientes ¿no?, pero tarde o temprano tendras que decirle lo que sientes"

" si,pero con esa persona tengo una amistad muy buena y…desde un largo tiempo empecé a sentir algo muy fuerte por esa persona,y no he podido ser capaz de decirle nada…"

"Zack,¿has probado a insinuarte?"Angeal aconsejó con inocencia.

"¿que?" Zack se sonrojó al oirle decir algo asi, realmente Angeal no sabia nada."uhm..no…"

"dile a esa persona lo que te gusta de ella, cosas asi. Ahora, ¿volvemos con los demás?"

"…"Zack sonrio por una vez en bastante tiempo."Vale"

"ese es mi cachorro" Angeal le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Al caminar pro el pasillo,Zack miro hacia atrás a Angeal."Angeal"

"¿si?"

"ahm…no te pongas lentillas nunca" Zack gritó su cabeza hacia delante, avergonzado por decirle algo tan tonto en vez de decir otra cosa.

Los dos se volvieron a sentar en el sofá con los demas,igual que antes.

Cloud estaba casi dormido en el regazo de Sephiroth, quien miraba tanto a la película como a Cloud dormir.

Genesis comia palomitas y tenia los ojos puestos en la pantalla.

"Zack" Angeal llamó.

"¿si?" Zack tenia miedo de lo que Angeal queria decirle.

"¿lo de antes iba en serio?"

"B-bueno…"

"¿porqué me iba a poner lentillas?"

"ahh-,yo lo decía porque si te pones lentillas quizás te hagan daño en los ojos y se te vaya el color de tus ojos…"

"…"Angeal sonrió y se rio levemente." No creo que eso pasara, pero no me importaría tener un color distinto de ojos,creo que seria lo mismo…"

"no"

"¿eh?" Angeal le frunció el ceño, confuso.

"digo que-….tus ojos están bien como estan…" Zack temblaba.

"gracias,cachorro"Angeal sonrió.

**Mas tarde…..**

"_Los vampiros no existen Zack, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo…"_ Se decía Zack a si mismo.

Cuando terminó la película cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Zack estaba solo en una cama grande, temblando de miedo, cualquier ruido le hacia tener aun mas miedo.

El sonido de la gota del grifo del agua caer, el viento golpeando levemente las ventana, su propia respiración...

En posición fetal, Zack estaba sudando a chorros por su cara,cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía un pinchazo en el cuello, como si un vampiro le fuera a beber su sangre.

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y…

No se durmió nada…

Se levantó de la cama y Salio de su habitación del hotel para ir a la de Angeal,que estaba justo al lado.

Toco varias veces a la puerta y Angeal se asomó bostezando perezosamente.

"¿Que pasa Zack?"

"No puedo dormir…"

"¿y que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?"

"uhmn….¿puedo dormir contigo?"

"claro,ven"

**Minutos mas tarde…**

Zack se sentía a salvo de todo. Estaba dándole la espalda(físicamente hablando) a Angeal y a punto de dormirse.(estaban en una cama grande XD)

"Zack" Angeal estaba bocarriba con el brazo derecho puesto detrás de la nuca.

"¿Hn?"

"¿puedo preguntarte ahora…porque querías dejar de ser mi pupilo?"

"no estoy preparado para decírtelo todavía…lo siento"

"no te preocupes…esperare, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo asi, ¿prometido?"

"…lo prometo"

"Bien,ahora a dormir"

"Gracias por dejarme dormir aqui"

"De nada…los vampiros no te aran daño" soltó una risa baja.

"No tiene gracia Angeal" echa la mano para atrás y le da un golpe en el antebrazo, no mucho.

"Lo siento,lo siento,buenas noches" Angeal se rió un poco mas, pero después se cayó.

Al cabo de un rato,ambos se durmieron.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^^<p>

En el próximo capitulo, Zack tendrá un sueño muy extraño y cuando se despierte se llevara una sorpresa.

Zack: ya era hora de que subieras el capitulo ¬¬

Yo: perdón ^^U…:D…o.o..¿eso de ahi es un vampiro?

Zack:¿DONDE?*Zack se sube encima de Angeal con estaca en mano*

Yo: XD…..

Angeal: bueno…¡revisen y comenten!


	5. Una mañana de amor

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Feliz dia de San Valentín 2012.

**Aclaraciones:** recuerdan lo que dije al principio en el capitulo uno sobre los lemon,¿verdad?, :P. Si alguno no lo entendió me refería a que no pondré cosas que sean de clasificación "M", tales como los lemon, obviamente. Sin embargo en este capitulo abra habrá cosas normales y clasificables como "T",como los besos y caricias que no llegan al lemon(pero que se acerca mucho), por ejemplo. Lo digo por si acaso, nada mas,je,je, ^_^.

Este será el ultimo capitulo, :3,espero que lo disfruten.

Disfruten dela lectura ^^.

* * *

><p>-Una mañana de amor-<p>

**En el sueño de Zack…**

"_Hnn-….que bien he dormido" _dijo Zack en sus pensamientos.

De pronto no se veía en la habitación de Angeal. En su lugar, se encontraba sobre un altar de piedra en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿donde estoy,que hago aqui?, ¡Ayuda!" intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y no se movió para nada en absoluto.

"Zack" alguien con ropas del estilo siglo XVIII**(1) **se acercaba a el. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y su pelo negro era extrañamente familiar para Zack…demasiado familar

Era Angeal.

"¿A-Angeal?"

"Zack…" un aura roja le rodeaba, el sonrió a Zack y mostró sus colmillos.

"An-geal…t-tu eres un..…"

"Eres mio Zack….." Angeal se acercó hasta el altar y cogió a Zack por debajo de los hombros y le hizo incorporarse.

Zack,por mas que quiso, no podía mover un musculo de su cuerpo. El comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Zack con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sujetaba y mantenía a Zack sentado sobre el altar.

la cabeza de Zack estaba recostada en el pecho de Angeal.

"Angeal…" susurró el, sintiendo las agradables caricias de su mentor.

"¿quieres que te haga mio,Zack?…"

"¿a que te…refieres?"

De la espalda de Angeal brotó un ala blanca. Su textura pura era hermosa. En ese instante, el empezó a besar el cuello de Zack con cariño.

"Angeal…"Se sentía tan bien cerca de su mentor, que le mostrara tanto cariño y amor como el siempre había deseado.

**En el mundo real mientras tanto…**

Angeal bostezó y abrió los ojos.

Habia amanecido ya, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana.

"Angeaal…" dijo Zack dormido, casi gimiendo.

"¿eh?"_"¿esta soñando conmigo?..y además,habla en sueños…hmn.."_ Angeal se incorporó e la cama y miró la formad e dormir de Zack. Este esta dormido,si, pero su rostro sudaba a chorros y las mantas estaban pegadas a el.

"Angeal…no…no…espera…"

"_¿no que, que estará soñando?"_ Angeal se arrimó un poco mas cerca de el.

"N-no…no te…no te detengas… "

"!" eso casi hizo que nuestro querido Angeal sangrara por la nariz al oírle decir eso en sueños, en la vergüenza.(Cara de angeal ahora: O/Ó. XD)

"_Sera mejor que lo despierte…" _ se acercó lo mas que pudo a el y puso sus manos en sus hombros para prepararse a despertarle.

"N-no me importa…que…seas un..vampiro…" siguió diciendo Zack en su sueño.

"_¿Yo, un vampiro?. Bueno…" _se rascó la cabeza con una de sus manos._"Que sueños mas raros tiene…"_

"Te…te amo igual…_"_

Cara de Angeal entró en Shock.

"¿tu-…me...amas?" pregunto al Zack dormido. _" Cachorro….nunca pensé que tu…espera….¿amarme?. entonces…¿quiso irse de mi tutela porque me amaba, porque tenia miedo de que yo…le rechazara?. Ahw…Zack…eres tan tonto…."_(Uau, momento de énfasis para Angeal,XD)

"Bésame…..no te vayas…" dijo Zack en sus sueños, rogando.(XD, Zack hablando en sueños XD)

Angeal, en la emoción, se puso sobre Zack y le besó lentamente.

Y por desgracia,en ese instante Zack se despertó.

"!" Zack tardó en darse cuenta que ya estaba despierto, pero cuando lo hizo…."¡HAAAA!" Zack empujó a Angeal y se cayó de culo de la cama al suelo."¿¡Q-que hacias!"

"…Cachorro…no deberías hablar en sueños…se te pueden escapar algunas cosas comprometidas" dijo Angeal.

"¿q-quieres decir que-…?" Zack se ruborizó.

"No te sonrojes Zack…y…debiste decírmelo antes…"

"¿el que…?"

"que me amas.."

"Y-yo no…"

"dijiste eso en tus sueños…" se levantó y rodeo la cama para estar frente a el. Zack se levanto nervioso.

"Ya,pero…ahhhhm…."

"¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a rechazar Zack?, yo nunca te aria eso, deberías conocer mejor a tu propio mentor…" dijo el, revolviéndole los cabellos de la cabeza con la mano.

"¿entonces…no me odias?"

"¿Odiarte?..Zack…el que te odie tiene que ser un idiota que no te conoce…" dijo el tomándole por la barbilla con una mano.

"…esto-….yo..."

"Zack, no tienes porque huir ahora, no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada….."

"Ya…..pero…" entonces en el rostro de Zack se mostró una sonrisa divertida. En un segundo había besado la mejilla de Angeal y había salido de la habitación."¡No puedes alcanzarme!" dijo Zack alegremente corriendo por los pasillos para volver a su habitación del hotel.

"De eso nada…¡Vuelve aquí Zack!" Angeal le persiguió por los pasillos hasta estamparse con la puerta en las narices."¡eso no es justo, abre!"

"¡Ahhw, pobre Angeal que no puede entrar!" dijo Zack tras la puerta.

"…" se quedó pensativo por un rato."Sabes, el tema del baile de San Valentín que hacen en el hotel esta noche es sobre vampiros y hombres lobo…puede que me disfrace y voy….."

"¿ en serio te vas a disfrazar de hombre lobo?" preguntó Zack detrás de la puerta.

"¿Quién dijo que me disfrazaría de eso?" Angeal se marchó, dejando a un Zack confuso.

"oh-oh…." Dijo Zack para si mismo…

Tocaron a la puerta, el abrió para ser recibido por un entusiasmado Genesis con bolsas de ropa en las manos.

"¡Zachary, vamos, tienes que probarte el disfraz!"

"¿que?"

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche…. En la fiesta.<strong>

"Cloud,te queda bien el disfraz de perro" dijo Zack riéndose de el.

"mirate tu,que tienes hasta una cola de lobo y orejas"

"Eso fue culpa de Genesis,y tu también tienes orejas"

"Oye,no es culpa mia que sea tan buen eligiendo la ropa…" dijo génesis orgulloso.

"Cállate, vampiro -loveless" dijo Zack un poco enojado.

Génesis estaba disfrazado de vampiro, al igual que Sephiroth

"Seph…das miedo…" dijo Cloud.

"esa es la idea mi querido Cloud…" dijo Sephiroth. "espero que cuides bien tu cuello, porque te estare acechando" dijo el imitando una voz oscura y besándole el cuello a Cloud.

"L-lo are…" dijo Cloud nervioso y sonrojado.

"¿Y Angeal?"

"Oh,por allí viene..¡Angeal!" llamó Genesis.

"¿Qué les parece?" dijo Angeal."¿me queda bien?"

Angeal se había disfrazado de vampiro, para el temor de Zack. Pero no solo eso…se había disfrazado de la misma forma que en su sueño, la misma ropa…y se había puesto lentillas rojas en los ojos.

"vampiro del siglo XVIII,¿eh?" dijo Genesis." Te queda bien"

"Wow" dijo Cloud.

"…Si…te queda…genial" dijo Zack en shock.

"bueno,¿no estamos en una fiesta?" Angeal se llevó a Zack a la pista de baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde… en la azotea.<strong>

"Angeal-…. Deja de mirarme asi, das miedo hombre"

"esa es la cosa…" dijo Angeal.

"definitivamente, tengo fobia a los vampiros.."

"no te preocupes..yo te quito ese miedo en un santiamén…" y diciendo eso,Angeal le abrazó de golpe y le beso fuertemente, dejándolo casi sin aire.

Después de un buen rato,Angeal se separo de el con una sonrisa.

"¿ya no tienes miedo?"

"…..ya no….pero, te vas a enterar" Zack se lanzó sobre el y Angeal cayó de espaldas al suelo, estando Zack encima…

"¿el perrito quiere mas caricias eh?"

"bueno….eso tambien" dijo poniendo una sonrisa casi malévola.

"uh….¿Zack?"

"te voy a comer a besos…"

Y a partir de esa noche, Zack ya no tenia miedo a los vampiros…y encontró la felicidad que siempre había deseado tener con quien el quería estar. Se recuperó de su tobillo y volvió a Shinra con sus amigos y con su amado Angeal un mes mas tarde, para ser feliz a su lado el resto de sus días.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>: Para la ropa del sueño de Zack, busquen en Google por "historia de la moda siglo XVIII" y les tendría que salir en lo primero una pagina con toda la información de la historia de la moda. Pero en esta historia, Angeal no lleva peluca, sino su pelo normal.

Espero que la historia les haya gustado mucho y…..

Angeal y Zack:¡dejen comentarios! :D


End file.
